The Seven Ways I Smile
by The Steppy One
Summary: Sequel to 'The Seven Ways I Cry'. Steps through Hermione's life as she remembers the seven different ways she has smiled.
1. Laughing at his Misfortune

**Hello again! You didn't think I'd be gone long did you? You should know me better than that by now! Although technically I didn't leave I just haven't updated in a bit. (Yes I am perfectly aware I still haven't updated Together Forever but rest assured I'm 2000 words into it so it shouldn't be long.)**

**Anyway, here's the sequel to The Seven Ways I Cry, which seemed to go down quite well, hence this sequel. If you could let me know what you think it would, as ever, be much appreciated!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise I don't own, anything you don't I do!****

* * *

**

Chapter 1 – Laughing at his misfortune

I was stood in the back yard at the Burrow watching my four-year-old son stare in awe at the toy broomstick that lay on the floor in front of him. He had just ripped the wrapping off it and was looking over every inch of it, taking in every line in the wood, every letter in the inscription at the end of the handle, and every bend in every twig in the tail.

He had turned four at quarter past twelve this morning, the morning of the seventh of November.

…oooOOOooo…

I had put him to bed at half past seven last night, but at fourteen minutes past twelve this morning my bedroom door was pushed open an inch and his small hand wrapped itself around the door. I was reading The Evening Prophet, (a new edition of the paper '_for late night news_') and saw the door open out of the corner of my eye. I tried to keep my face straight and pretend I hadn't noticed him. His bright red hair poked through the gap and then half of his face became visible.

As soon as he saw I was still awake he disappeared and I heard him kneel down on the floor. He pushed the door open a bit further and managed to squeeze himself through the very small gap. He shuffled on his elbows and knees up the side of my bed.

I turned the page of the paper over and glanced at the smug grin the wizard being interviewed was giving anyone who was watching. _They call _this_ news_?

On hearing me move, the master of stealth had stopped dead still. I glanced over at my alarm clock and saw the time was now quarter past twelve.

'Joshua Ronald Weasley if it wasn't your birthday you would be in serious trouble right now! You should be in bed!' I tried to keep a straight face but I couldn't, the tone of my voice gave my smile away.

I put the paper down and waited for Josh to make an appearance. His messy red hair came up above the edge of the quilt, followed by his brown eyes. I could tell by the shape of them that he was grinning broadly.

'But mum, it's quarter past twelve.'

'Exactly! You should have been asleep _hours ago_!'

Josh climbed on the bed next to me and snuggled himself under my arm.

'How long is it 'til we get to go and see Grandma and Granddad Granger, and Grandma and Granddad Weasley?'

Both my mum and dad and Arthur and Molly had refused to be known as 'Nana and Pop' to my son, and apparently 'Granny and Grandpa' sounded too old too, so they were both known as Grandma and Granddad, which was fine when they weren't all in the same room, but made events like Josh's birthday party this evening very confusing.

'Josh, you have to go to school in the morning, then there's another _five whole hours_ before we go to the Burrow for your party.'

'But I don't want to wait that long!' Josh whined.

'Well, if you were asleep there would be less hours for you to wait through wouldn't there?'

Josh looked down at his pyjamas; they clashed brilliantly with his hair, but that was because they were Chudley Cannon pyjamas. They were his favourite ones where the interlinked Cs moved around, chasing after various snitches and quaffles and moving quickly away from the bludgers.

'I'm not tired mum! I'm ex…exci…excited!'

I'm quietly impressed by my son's correct use of a word he has only just learned. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't unbelievably proud of how quickly he learns new things. I think I actually glowed with pride when his teacher in the nursery he goes to, told me she had never seen a three-year-old with better speech, writing or reading skills. Apparently Ron got his other wish, our son was turning into a bookworm.

'I know you are my darling, but if you don't get some sleep then you'll fall asleep during your party and you don't want that, do you?'

Josh went to answer but he yawned. After a second I took his hand and put it across his mouth, a good manner I am adamant he learns, but one he continually forgets, apparently he inherited that from his father.

'If I let you stay in here for a few minutes will you promise to go to sleep when you go back in your room?'

I am _far_ too soft on this child!

Josh nodded and grinned at me.

Once he had settled himself under the covers he stayed awake for all of five minutes.

When I woke him up seven and a half hours later he was bouncing around his room and it took me five minutes to get him into the bathroom to clean his teeth.

I was told he had been the same at nursery and he was the same at home with me in the afternoon. When it was finally time to leave for the Burrow I had to practically wrestle him into the fireplace so I could floo us there.

…oooOOOooo…

All six of his uncles were stood around him, watching him look at his Nimbus J-770, the latest in toy broomsticks. Charlie and Harry were sat on the ground next to him, almost as excited as the four-year-old between them.

Over the next ten minutes they taught him how to mount it and find his balance. I had to laugh after he slipped off the side of it on his first attempt. He wasn't hurt; it was barely six inches off the ground but a familiar frown and look of determination was set in his face as he swung his leg back over it and tried again. I silently prayed I hadn't passed on my skills on a broomstick, but after a few more minutes of him just sitting on the narrow broom handle and finding his balance, it became apparent he had inherited his father's broom handling skills.

His newfound confidence was lost, however, when it came to actually flying the thing. I say flying, it was a toy after all and it only went a couple of feet in the air, but apparently Josh thought he could push it to it's maximum speed and still keep a tight hold at his first attempt. He couldn't, and when the broom shot forward, he didn't, he rolled over the back of it and landed into his Uncle Charlie's outstretched arms.

Harry ran after the broom and managed to catch up with it. After seeing her brother's and husband's attempts to keep her nephew on the toy broom, Ginny insisted she try and help him too. She handed me Lauren, her and Harry's thirteen-month-old daughter and went to add her voice to the advice being thrown at my son.

After another hour of practicing with all of his uncles and his aunt, Josh was zooming around the yard with perfect balance. He had the biggest grin on his face, and I knew it would be a struggle to get him off the damn thing later on, and he would probably want to sleep next to it too.

I was sat watching him and he hovered over to me.

'Look mummy, I can fly!'

'Yes you can! Do you like your present then?'

'_Yeah_!'

He looked up at me and then back down at his broom. He lowered it so the tail was almost touching the ground and dismounted it. He wobbled dangerously, so I steadied him whilst he found his balance. Apparently, dismounting the broom had been skimmed over by his oh-so-experienced teachers. He turned towards me and put his arms up, showing me he wanted a hug.

'Thanks mummy. This is the best present in the world!'

I picked him up and spun him round so he shrieked and laughed loudly. When I thought I'd better stop before I lost my balance I pulled him towards me and hugged him.

'You're welcome my darling, just be careful on it.'

'I will be.'

I set him down on the floor and he picked up the broom in his hand and propped it on his shoulder. I laughed at the pose he had taken; he looked so like Ron it was uncanny. We started walking towards the Burrow for the birthday tea.

'Mum?'

'Yes, Josh.'

'Will you tell me about Daddy's first game for Gryffindor?'

I smiled, trying not to laugh at the memories of Ron's first and frankly disastrous game for his school team. 'Of course I will Josh, although I think I should wait 'til we get inside, Uncle Harry and Aunty Ginny will be able to tell you things about the match too.'

'_Cool_!'

At this I laughed out loud, that word was George's doing and he was so proud of the fact.

Before we walked through the kitchen door, Josh mounted his broom again. I didn't really want him flying round the house but before I had the chance to say anything he had leant forward and the broom had shot out of his grip. As he landed in a heap on the floor he scowled and his ears turned pink out of embarrassment. He looked up at me and I couldn't help but smile and laugh a little.

This was the first way I smiled – Laughing at his Misfortune.


	2. A half smile, with slight regret

**Thanks for the reviews peeps, much appreciated. If you could do the smae again, I'll be smiling too!**

**Step ;)**

* * *

Chapter 2 – A Half-Smile with slight regret

Ever since it became apparent that Josh had magical powers, I was regretting the day he got his letter telling him he had a place at the school where his dad and I had had so much fun, along with our fair share of heartache. I know it was unbelievably selfish; the only reason why I didn't want him to go was because I didn't want to be on my own for ten months of the year.

I had decided when Joshua turned three to enrol him in the most local muggle school with a nursery. I thought long and hard about it, and tried to envisage what Ron would have said about sending our three-year-old wizard into a confined space with muggle children. As much as Ginny gave me a funny look when I told her Josh was going to start nursery she respected my decision, after all, I'd been fine!

By some miracle Josh managed to survive a whole year in nursery without performing impulsive and uncontrolled magic, but when he started in the main school, things changed. There was a boy who took a disliking to Joshua immediately, he teased him about having bright red hair, and when he found out Josh didn't have a dad anymore, his comments became nasty and spiteful. To his credit Josh ignored them for a long time but one afternoon he couldn't keep his upset under control anymore. I'm not exactly sure of the details but all I really needed to know was that this other boy – Liam his name was – ended up…green. From the ends of the hairs on his head to the tips of his toes he was green. Needless to say I got a frantic phone call from the school on my mobile at work, (that in itself got a few stares) and then Ginny ran into my office whilst I was on the phone saying there'd been an 'incident' at Joshua's school.

After that I decided I was going to pull Josh out of the school, but he didn't want to leave, he had made friends and apart from the obnoxious boy, everyone was very friendly towards him. I was torn; the Ministry had been understanding _this_ time about having to Modify the memories of a teacher and two nursery nurses, plus having to make twenty children believe he had just been covered in paint, but would they be as understanding if it happened again? It was a decision I didn't want to have to make on my own, it was one of those times I really missed Ron's input.

Harry thought I should stick to my original plan and keep him in school, although I knew this had something to do with the fact that he wanted Lauren to go to a muggle primary school too like he had. If Josh had been and survived then this might sway Ginny to think the same way. I wasn't so optimistic about his chances.

In the end I left it up to Josh to decide and he wanted to stay in school. I said that he could go as long as he understood that he had to try and keep his magic under control.

Throughout the rest of the time Josh spent at school, any major 'incidents' were avoided. If he did perform any uncontrolled magic it went unnoticed by his teachers and he was hardly going to tell me if it wasn't serious. He may not have learnt to avoid confrontation with me directly from Ron, but I'm sure it was passed on in some way shape or form.

On the day he got his letter I felt myself welling up as soon as I saw that thick envelope with the emerald green writing fall onto the table. Josh was very calm about the whole thing, but he _had_ been expecting it, his Uncle Harry had been talking about it for weeks so the excitement had been sucked out of the whole thing somewhat.

We bought his things the week before he was due on the Hogwarts Express. He had asked for an owl; he never really had got on well with Crookshanks, so I bought him a large tawny owl, which seemed to have a bit of an attitude problem towards anyone other than Josh.

The morning of the first of September I woke up with the feeling there was a black cloud hovering above me, but I willed myself to look cheerful for Josh. The last thing he needed was me being upset and ruining his first journey to Hogwarts.

We arrived at the station in plenty of time. We were stood a little way from the barrier and I saw Josh was tense.

'You're not scared are you Josh?' I asked with a teasing smile.

'Mum! I'm not scared, and call me J!'

Ah, how could I forget? A few weeks ago my darling son had come home from an afternoon with his friends and asked me to shorten his already shortened name to '_J'_.

'I'm sorry _J_. Well go on then!' I gestured towards the barrier.

Josh straightened up to his full height, which was alarmingly tall for an eleven-year-old, and took a deep breath. He started walking towards the barrier and then broke into a run when he got halfway to it. I couldn't see his face as he got within inches of the barrier, but I knew he had closed his eyes.

When the barrier had swallowed him up I walked through it and when I arrived on the other side I couldn't help but smile. The gleaming red engine was sat proudly and I was overwhelmed with memories from my journeys to and from Hogwarts.

'Mum! Come on! I have to find a seat before they're all taken!'

I smiled as Josh turned back towards the train and spotted his friend Si, (short for Sivan, not Simon as I thought and was corrected by a laughing seven year old Josh) and ran towards him.

The two boys heaved their trunks and the rest of their belongings on to the train. Josh's owl, Hercules, gave an indignant hoot as he was taken onto the train. At five to eleven Josh jogged back towards me.

'Did you manage to find a space for you and all your belongings?'

'Yeah, I did. I tried to put Hercules in the luggage rack but he screeched so loud I couldn't hear myself think!'

'Oh you didn't!'

'Don't worry I took him down and put him on my seat to save it.'

'Good!'

I fell silent and looked at Josh, and for the second time that day willed myself not to cry. The last thing Josh needed was his mother becoming hysterical and embarrassing him. He took me by surprise and hugged me, and my determination not to cry collapsed. A tear fell from my eye, followed by another. They landed in Josh's hair and he pulled back.

'Don't get upset mum, please. I'll write every week and I'll be back before you know it.'

I smiled. 'As long as it's for Christmas and for no other reason!'

Josh laughed. 'It's alright mum, Uncle Fred and Uncle George taught me how to not get caught!'

Despite my obvious displeasure I laughed, but quietly thought up how to phrase certain comments running through my mind to my two brothers-in-law.

'Josh, you're a Weasley, I hate to say it, but you have quite a lot to live up to.'

'I know I do mum, don't worry; I'll do you _and_ dad proud. I promise.'

I pulled Josh into one final hug and then gave him a kiss goodbye. He walked up to the train door and put one foot on the step. At the same time a girl who also looked to be a first year did the same, and they bumped shoulders as they both tried to get through the small door.

'Sorry!' Josh said quickly.

'Oh! I'm sorry too, I wasn't looking, I was waving at my dad,' the girl replied.

'That's okay.'

He thought for a moment and then held out his hand towards the girl.

'I'm Joshua, Joshua Weasley. My friends call me J.'

The girl, who had shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes, took his hand and shook it.

'I'm Caitlin, Caitlin Jackson.'

They let go of each other's hands and Josh stepped back off the step to let Caitlin on the train ahead of him.

'Quite the gentleman isn't he?'

I jumped at Harry's voice as it brought me from my thoughts.

'He didn't get that from Ron, did he?' he added, laughing.

I laughed at Harry's comments. He turned towards me and his smile slipped when he saw the tear tracks on my cheeks.

'Are you okay?' he asked quietly, taking my hands in his.

'Not really, but I will be.'

Harry pulled me into a hug.

'You will be Hermione, You _definitely_ will be.'

He pulled back.

'Do you mind if I go and have a last minute chat with my Godson?'

'No, not at all. I think it'll make his day to have his famous Godfather send him off on his first journey to Hogwarts.'

Harry laughed as he turned and jogged towards Josh who was leaning out of the train door window. Josh beamed when he caught sight of him.

Harry leaned forward to talk to Josh and spoke to him for a few minutes, during which there was a lot of smiles and looks of awe from Josh.

When the whistle blew and the big train wheels started to turn Harry hastily pulled a piece of parchment out of his pocket and thrust it into Josh's hand. Josh's eyes widened considerably and then he put the parchment in his pocket. Harry gave a final shout of goodbye and jogged back to me.

Josh waved at the both of us as the train gathered speed and I felt myself wanting to cry again. I waved until he disappeared from view and then let my hand fall to my side.

Harry put his arm around my shoulder and steered me towards the barrier. We let the other parents overtake us and slowly walked towards the gateway to the muggle world.

'You gave him the Marauder's Map didn't you?' I asked as we strolled.

Harry looked at me, slightly taken aback by the fact that I had figured his actions out so early.

'Yes,' he replied simply. 'I couldn't let Ron's son go off to Hogwarts without being able to discover all the secret passageways, could I?'

'That's a matter of opinion. I suppose I don't mind, as long as you tell Josh to share it with Lauren when she starts school in three years time.'

'That's different! She's-'

'If you're about to say 'she's a girl' I'll-'

'You'll what?' Harry asked, a smirk on his face.

'I'll tell Ginny!'

Harry's eyes narrowed.

'Fine! I'll tell Josh to share it when Lauren starts school.'

We finally got to the barrier and emerged onto the busy platform. We walked through the station and stopped when we got near the entrance, needing to go our separate ways when we left.

'He'll be all right you know. He's half Weasley, half Granger! Is there any doubt that he'll be both spectacular in lessons _and_ at Quidditch?'

I smiled.

'Well, we'll see about that, but I know he'll be fine.'

'And so will you.'

We both left the station and apparated back to work.

As I sat at my desk and read the various reports I had been asked to give my opinion on, my mind wandered back to platform nine and three quarters and to Josh.

I saw him leaning out of the train window and smiling at me and I smiled back, but I could only manage a half smile.

That was the second way I smiled – A Half-Smile with Slight Regret.


	3. With a huge amount of Pride

**Well I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and happy holidays in general:D Here's chapter three for you all, hope you enjoy, let me know what you think!**

**Step ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – With a Huge Amount of Pride**

I have to admit it was a sight I thought I would never see; my eighteen-year-old son was pacing up and down the kitchen, wringing his hands in between biting his nails and running them through his hair.

He was waiting for his N.E.W.T results to arrive from Hogwarts and he was worried sick. If Ron had ever been overtly anxious about his O.W.L results, this is what he would have looked like.

Josh had decided on the career he wanted to pursue after he had spoken to his Godfather and his Godmother. He had spoken to me of course about what he wanted to do when he left school, but when he told me he had made his decision about his up and coming career, he confessed he had told Harry and Ginny first to ask them how I would feel about it. Apparently he was apprehensive about how I would react about the fact that he had chosen to be an Auror.

Well, I say he wanted to be an Auror, but he also wanted to train as a Healer, and work as a 'first on the scene' Healer in the field. It was a relatively new position that the Ministry had added to its ranks, but one that was welcomed from the wizarding community and the Ministry Aurors. They knew of course that their profession was very high risk and that if they were injured in battle there might not be someone there to help them recover or save them if things were looking grave.

Whilst all Aurors were given basic first aid training the decision was made to train a few of each years new recruits up to the standard of Healer. Josh wanted to be one of those people. He had applied to the Auror program halfway through his seventh year. He had filled out the numerous forms that were required, taken the three tests the Ministry set all candidates who passed the written application stage, and been given a reassuring head nod at his second interview with the head of the Auror Office. Now all that was required was five 'Outstanding' N.E.W.Ts from the six he had taken.

He had worked so hard during his sixth and seventh years to give himself the best opportunity to fulfil his ambitions. I realised what this meant to him when he considered giving up his status of Quidditch Captain in seventh year (he had been given the title in his sixth year) because he felt he wouldn't be able to give both his work and the Gryffindor Quidditch team his full and deepest attention.

I had been shocked when I had learnt this, it wasn't even him who told me; it was Harry. Lauren had overheard him talking to Sivan in the common room about it and had instantly written to her father asking him to talk to him and persuade him not to. I had written to Josh that night, it wasn't often I interfered in my son's decision making, especially when he always seemed to make the right ones – except the one where he smuggled some Firewhisky into Hogwarts for him and his friends to celebrate his coming of age, which then led to a game of truth or dare. All I need to say is he was caught out of bed, out of hours, out of clothes.

The letter I sent was short and to the point.

_Josh,_

_There is more to life than books and grades. They are important, yes, but not everything. Your father taught me that. It's the most important lesson I ever learned, and it didn't come from a book._

_He's proud of you, I know it, but give him three more games to watch where he can cheer himself hoarse._

_Love, Mum x_

He had kept the Captaincy and had gone out with a bang, literally. He had taken his eyes off the general play to watch open-mouthed the Gryffindor seeker inch closer and closer to the flying golden ball, and in doing so, completely ignored the bludger that was hit his way. The initial blow to the head didn't knock him out, but the resulting smack from the goal hoop did. He woke up an hour later in the hospital wing and missed the celebratory feast in the common room. He needn't have worried though, the rest of Gryffindor house were more than happy to repeat the celebrations when he returned from the hospital wing fully recovered and rested.

So he managed to juggle his relaxation of Quidditch along with his rather large workload. One seemed to compliment the other; any aggressions or frustrations that built up from his work were exercised out of him on the Quidditch pitch, and after his exertions he had a clear mind to tackle his work with.

He had worked hard and he deserved to get top grades. I was confident he would get what he needed and instantly be accepted onto the Auror/Healer programme, he on the other hand, was confident he had made mistakes.

'Josh?' I asked quietly, trying to get his attention. I failed, he continued to pace and it looked as though he had started mumbling to himself.

'_Josh_!' I said again, and this time I got his attention. He looked up at me and I was surprised at how pale he was.

'What?' he asked, worry filling his eyes.

'Why don't you sit down? You'll wear a hole in the floor if you don't.'

'I can't, if I sit down I'll be sick.'

I smiled, it might seem cruel but I was remembering the way Ron, Harry and I reacted on the morning our O.W.L results were due. I decided it might be a good way to distract Josh from his future-deciding owl visit by telling him the story.

'Did I ever tell you how your dad and I were the morning we got our O.W.L results?'

'Er…no I don't think you did.'

'Well, we were staying at the Burrow, Harry was too and we'd had quite an eventful morning so far. We told you about what had happened in our fifth year, and about the prophecy…'

'Yeah, Uncle Harry found out he was 'The Chosen One' and you had that fight in the Ministry.'

'Yes, well that morning Harry decided to tell us about the prophecy and what it contained. I'd managed to get myself a black eye from one of your uncle's oh-so-amusing fake wands and Molly was trying to get rid of the bruise. I was flapping around the kitchen, telling myself exactly what I thought I'd done wrong in every exam I'd taken and being completely irrational, and then your dad snapped at me and told me to shut up and that I wasn't the only one who was nervous. When we spotted the three owls I think I nearly cut off the circulation to both his and Harry's arms I was gripping them so tightly, and then when they arrived in the kitchen I made the owl holding my letter tremble so much because I couldn't hold my nerves.'

Finally Josh smiled, it was the first smile I'd seen him wear all morning.

'I'll probably do the same when mine arrives. I just know I made a couple of stupid mistakes.'

'Josh stop it. There's no point in going over what you think might have happened when you don't know the facts. Believe me I used to do it and it only makes you more anxious.'

'I know I just can't help it. What if- Oh Merlin!'

He had glanced out the window and had seen an owl heading towards the kitchen window. I turned my head and watched as the owl rose and fell as it flew towards us. I actually felt a twinge in my stomach as I watched it, knowing that my son's short-term happiness rested with the brown bundle of feathers now only twenty metres away.

We both fell deathly silent as Josh opened the window to let the owl in. It landed on the table and held out its leg. Josh made to walk towards it but then stopped.

'I can't do it,' he said quietly. 'I can't look, you do it.'

'I will not! Pull yourself together and open the damn letter!' I said firmly.

Josh seemed to wilt a little before taking a deep breath and shaking his head as if to clear his thoughts. He strode over to the owl that had started to look a little annoyed in the delay of relieving it of its charge. When Josh finally untied the letter the owl flew off and gave Josh a clip around the head as it did so, not that Josh noticed as he was braking the wax seal on the back of his envelope. He took the letter out and unfolded the parchment. As his eyes scanned the list of grades there was no change in his nervous expression.

I decided I would give him a few seconds before I hounded him for his results. _One – Two – Three – Four – Five – Six – Seven – Oh sod this!_

'Well?' I asked. 'How did you do?'

Josh sighed as his eyes skipped over the writing once more.

'Er…well I…'

'What? Come on tell me!'

'I…er…I…'

I noticed the tiniest of smiles creep into the right side of his face and I knew he was trying to wind me up.

'Joshua Ronald Weasley!' I shouted as I made to move around the table towards him to grab the results out of his hand. 'If you don't tell me your results right now I'll change my mind about my acceptance of your chosen career!'

This seemed to do the trick as Josh stopped dead and held out the piece of parchment to me.

'Five 'O's and one 'E',' he said with a beaming smile. 'Told you I messed up Ancient Runes!'

I smiled and took the piece of parchment from him. 'I'd hardly call Exceeds Expectations 'messed up' would you?'

I glanced down at the piece of parchment and then looked up at Josh. He was smiling, trying not to look too smug with himself, so I smiled broadly for him.

'Well done Josh. I'm so proud of you.'

He stepped forward and hugged me. It had been years since I had been taller than Josh; I discovered that when he walked off the train after his third year at Hogwarts.

I pulled back and looked at him. He was still smiling but a slightly puzzled look filled his eyes.

'What is it?' I asked him.

'Nothing, I just…I know you're proud of me for getting my grades and I know dad would be too if he was here, but I nearly gave up the Quidditch captaincy, and that would have disappointed him, I _know_ it would.'

I looked at Josh again and saw his smile had disappeared completely.

'Josh I could stand here and say that it wouldn't have disappointed him, but I have a feeling that would be a lie. However, he would have been proud of you for putting the team first when you thought there was a chance you wouldn't have led the players properly, even though that didn't happen, did it?'

'No.'

'You're like him in so many ways Josh, I keep thinking I've seen everything in you that makes you like him but then you come up with something else. I know that's not what you want to hear sometimes, 'cause it puts quite a bit of pressure on you, but it's a compliment I promise you. But I'll ask you one thing though.'

'What?'

'Please don't let your insecurities ruin your confidence like your dad did. You can achieve a lot. You've proved that. Just believe in yourself.'

He smiled. 'I will mum…thanks.'

He stepped forward and gave me another quick hug before running into the lounge. I was about to call after him and ask him what he was doing but a second later I didn't need to.

He let out a very loud shout of relief and then a very aggressive 'YES' as if he had single-handedly won the Quidditch World Cup.

I laughed out loud and Josh came back into the kitchen looking slightly embarrassed, thankfully this made the colour come back to his cheeks and he looked healthy again.

'Should I floo to the Burrow and let everyone know?'

'I think for your safety you'd better! Do you mind if I come with you?'

'No, of course not! I think I'll need you to prise Grandma off me!'

I laughed and watched him as he ran around the house looking for his left trainer. Yes, he had just got top grades in his N.E.W.Ts but he had absolutely no idea where he'd left his trainer last night when he came in the house!

He picked up the parchment off the table and looked at it again as he stepped into the fireplace. I looked at him and beamed.

That was the third way I smiled – With a huge amount of pride.


	4. Cheekily, learnt from his Father

**I update in the hope you will actually get your update alert today and not in two weeks time!  
Let me know what you think, please :D**

**Step ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Cheekily, learnt from his Father**

If I thought I had seen Josh nervous whilst he was awaiting his N.E.W.T results, it was nothing on what I saw a month into his Auror/Healer training. He was pink in the face and trying to tie his tie without it looking like his school tie had for seven years – namely, a mess!

He growled in frustration and let his hands drop to his sides.

'Come here,' I said with a grin.

He sighed deeply and trudged over to me looking crestfallen.

I started to sort his tie out, like I had done so many times for his father.

'Why are you so nervous anyway?' I asked him.

'Because it's the first time I'll be meeting her parents! I just know I'll mess it up, I know I will. I'll say something stupid, or spill my drink or…or…'

'Josh! Calm down!' I pulled his tie a little tighter than was absolutely necessary and he winced.

'Ah! What was that for?'

'It was to make you calm down! You're getting all worked up over nothing!'

'_Nothing_! NOTHING! Her dad is the Minister's right hand man! Of all the girls in the world both muggle and wizard, _I_ fall in love with _his_ daughter!'

I smirked. 'Fallen in love with her have you?'

He reddened instantly.

'I…I…' he sighed. 'Yes, I think so,' he said sheepishly. His face went an even darker red.

'Have you told her?' I asked, still with a smirk on my face. I straightened his tie and he ran his fingers through his hair subconsciously, messing up his attempt at tidying it.

I tutted loudly and took my wand to his hair, he didn't try and stop me; for once, he actually wanted his hair to look neat and tidy.

'No, not yet, I thought maybe…maybe if tonight goes okay…then I might.'

He shrugged; I had a feeling I was making my son uncomfortable, asking him talk about his feelings for Caitlin.

I like to think of Josh and Caitlin's relationship as similar to Ron's and mine, but if I'm honest, it was nothing like!

They had met on their first day at school, I had watched their encounter as they both tried to get through the train door at the same time. After that I had only occasionally heard about Caitlin in my son's weekly letters. She was sorted into Gryffindor and they were friends, not best friends, but constant friends. Sivan, and Caitlin's best friend Acacia had finally got round to admitting to each other that they'd like to go out to Hogsmeade with each other, but both of them wanted their best friend there for moral support.

However, after a couple of hours both Sivan and Acacia decided they no longer needed any moral support from their best friends and abandoned them both with each other. As it was they had a nice afternoon, and after it they became better friends and I started to hear a bit more about Caitlin from Josh.

I heard a lot more about her, however, after they had both been in detention. Hardly my son's proudest moment, rugby tackling another student to the ground after he had heard him insult Caitlin, but when I got the letter from Headmistress McGonagal I was hardly surprised. He was truly his father's son, with the infamous Weasley temper and a need to protect those he cared for.

They had both ended up in detention after Caitlin had hexed the floored student, so not only had he been forcibly shoved to the floor by my son, he had then been hexed various times by his initial victim. I think the weeks worth of detentions were justified.

When I had next seen him I know I should have given him an earful, but I think deep down, I'd have been disappointed if he hadn't done what he'd done, not that I told him that of course. Instead I told him he should have thought of another way to defend Caitlin, with words maybe and not his full body force.

From then on his weekly letters always mentioned Caitlin, whether he actually consciously thought to mention her, or whether it was his subconscious mind telling him that he'd started to see her as more than a friend, I don't know, but eight months on from the day he asked her to go to Hogsmeade with him as 'more than friends' (apparently he had inherited Ron's lack of ability to express himself fully under pressure!) he was getting ready to go to meet Caitlin's parents for the first time. Hence the constant fidgeting, nervousness and stuttering.

It was true what he said about Caitlin's father, he was very high up in the Ministry and very well respected. There would be a lot of important people at the dinner party they were hosting that night, and, as Caitlin's boyfriend, Josh had been invited.

Over the years Josh had coped well with the slightly heightened attention he had received through school and beforehand, being the son and Godson of the three people who were the reason for the fall of the darkest wizard of all time (version two), did mean he, along with his cousins, Lauren, James and Olivia, were used to whispers, nods and people they didn't know knowing exactly who they were and what they were up to. So no doubt once he'd calmed down, he would cope the same tonight.

'So, what time do you think you'll be back?' I asked, changing the subject to something more comfortable for him.

'Er, well Caitlin's dad thinks it'll go on really late, so he said I could er…could stay the night if I wanted.'

Well, I meant for it to be more comfortable.

I raised my eyebrows at him.

'In the spare room!' he quickly added. 'They have like twenty!'

I tutted at my son's exaggeration.

'Fine, do you have a spare set of clothes?'

He went the slightest shade of red.

'Well…I…I don't know what to take! I mean, I hope to make a good impression tonight, and what if I do that and then mess all that up tomorrow by wearing something they don't like!'

He was over-thinking this far too much.

'Josh, you're eighteen years old, they don't expect you to wear anything other than what a typical eighteen year old would! Just wear what you're comfortable in. If you're comfortable then you'll relax and then you'll relax around them.'

'Okay. Thanks for doing my tie mum…and my hair.'

I laughed and he joined in.

'You're welcome. Now go and get your things for tomorrow. Oh, and where are the wine and chocolates you bought for Caitlin's mum?'

'On the side in the kitchen so I wouldn't forget them. I have to walk past them to get to my shoes.'

'Good, at least I managed to teach you something!'

He bounded up the stairs and came down a few minutes later with his bag full and his trainers in his hand.

'I'm taking my new trainers, I didn't think my others would be good to show to anyone I'm trying to impress!'

'No, your grey trainers certainly wouldn't have done that.'

'They're white mum!'

'No Josh, they stopped being white on your eighteenth birthday when you decided to take them around the Hogwarts grounds at one in the morning wearing nothing else at all. Probably a good thing you weren't actually, Merlin knows what else you would have ruined!'

He turned a brilliant shade of red. I tried my hardest to suppress a laugh.

'Just as a matter of interest, Joshua, does Caitlin know why you had two weeks worth of detentions with Professor McGonagal directly after your birthday?'

'Er…she knows I got caught out of the castle in the middle of the night and that I did it for a dare, but she doesn't know…er…the rest.'

'You mean she doesn't know you were outside not wearing anythi-'

'No mum, she doesn't! And please don't tell her!'

'Oh but why not darling?' I asked in my best 'I have no idea why you wouldn't want me to tell your girlfriend that piece of information' voice.

'Because it's embarrassing, that's why!'

'Embarrassing!' I screeched a little too loudly. 'I'll tell you what's embarrassing Joshua Ronald Weasley, being asked to go to your school at eight o 'clock in the morning to find your son, who you have so much pride in for being a good student, sat in Professor McGonagal's office hungover, and then having to listen to what you got up to in your drunken state, is embarrassing! I found it hard to look the woman in the eye for weeks after that!'

Josh put his hands up in his defence.

'Okay, okay I know it was embarrassing for you but I said I was sorry!'

'Yes,' I said in a disbelieving tone. 'You did.'

'And anyway, Uncle Harry, Uncle Fred and Uncle George said dad would have wet himself watching me do that!'

I instantly went to argue the point but found no way in which to contradict the statement. It was true. After I'd calmed down and told Ginny the story, she told me the same and I laughed as I pictured Ron literally rolling on the floor with laughter as I had seen him do many times. The thought brought a smile to my face then and it did as I looked up at my son.

'I'd argue with you, but it's true.'

He seemed to relax a little.

'He'd have been proud of you in a way that a mother will never understand!'

He laughed but then his smile slipped. I knew his mind was back on his task for tonight.

'Do you think…do you think he'll be watching me tonight?' he asked.

I stepped closer to him and looked up at him, I felt so small in comparison.

'Your dad wouldn't miss this for the world. Any chance to see his son make him proud he wouldn't miss.'

He took a deep breath and nodded.

'Plus, he wouldn't ever miss a chance to see you make a fool of yourself either!'

I grinned at him and then burst out laughing.

'Yeah, thanks mum, you know just what to say to make me feel better!'

'I know I do. That's why I know you'll remember what I told you earlier; that you'll be fine and calm and charming to everyone there. Don't try too hard and don't become someone you're not, for one thing Caitlin'll hex you if you do, she's a smart girl that one.'

'Don't I know it!'

'Good. And anything you do, or don't decide to tell her tonight, will be greatly received as and when you do. Just don't blurt it out in an incoherent noise like your dad did to me. Take your time and breathe, alright?'

'I will, thanks mum. You're the best!'

He stepped forward and hugged me and I smiled. I loved how my eighteen year old son had no qualms about hugging his mum.

'Right well, I'd better be off. Don't want to give Caitlin a reason to panic; my life won't be worth living if I'm late.'

He pulled his cloak around his shoulders and summoned his shoes to him with his wand. He pulled them on and picked up his bag up off the floor.

'See you tomorrow, I'll be back for lunch.'

Of course he would.

'Have fun,' I said to him before he turned on the spot and disapparated out of sight.'

I walked into the kitchen to get myself a drink. It was Saturday night and Ginny was coming round later on to have a drink or two with me whilst Harry looked after the children. I looked up at the kitchen table and saw a familiar bottle of wine and box of chocolates on the bench.

'How did he forget-' I started before seeing the image of Josh summoning his shoes to him in my mind's eye.

I sighed and picked up the bottle and chocolates.

'Joshua Weasley your laziness will be your undoing one day!' I said out loud to myself.

'I know!' the man himself said from behind me, nearly making me drop what I was holding. I turned round and held out the things he'd taken hours to choose for him to take. He took them from me and grinned.

'Thanks mum!' he said before kissing me on the cheek and disappearing from sight for the second time in as many minutes.

I shook my head and grinned. I looked up to the ceiling.

'And you get to see the whole night!' I said with a giggle. 'Just make sure he doesn't spill wine down himself!'

I turned and walked out of the kitchen, still grinning to myself and not noticing the flicker in the light above the kitchen table, near to where I'd just been stood.

That was the fourth way I smiled – Cheekily, Learnt from His Father


	5. Relieved, ever so relieved

**Well apparently I have a thing with making chapter 5 a bit action-y, but I promise it's not as bad as the last chapter 5! **

**Let me know what you think! Step ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 – With relief, so many kinds of relief.**

The green flames in the lounge took me by surprise even though I was expecting Josh home from work any minute. I watched as the revolving figure slowed and was surprised to see it wasn't Josh, it was Caitlin.

'Caitlin?' I asked, standing from the sofa as I did so.

My welcoming smile slipped when I saw there were tears streaming down her face.

'Caitlin what is it? What's wrong? Is it Josh?'

A blinding panic tore through me. No! I thought, this couldn't happen, not to Josh, not after what happened to Ron…

'Mrs. Weasley, I'm s…sorry.'

She had become hysterical, but I didn't care, I needed to know what had happened to Josh. I needed to know what had happened to my only son.

I placed both my hands on her shoulders and turned her so she was directly facing me.

'Caitlin, you need to calm down, and you need to tell me what's happened. _Please_. I need to know how Josh is.'

She nodded and took a deep breath to calm her breathing. It didn't really work, she was still hyperventilating.

'W…we were c…called out of the office t…t…to help at an am…b…bush that had gone wrong. Th…they n…needed all the H…Healers they could g…get,' she stammered.

I wanted to press her and make her hurry up her tale, but I knew it wouldn't do any good.

'The n…next thing I know…I can see him on the g…ground, b…bleeding and I'm knelt over him trying to help. But then I was pushed out the w…way and he…he was being treated by some other Healers, and then I'm being told that he's at S…Saint Mungo's and he's being treated for m…massive blood loss.'

I had only felt a sense of dread like this once before, and it was when I was laying on my dead husband's body and the realisation hit me that I would never talk to him again, never kiss him again, or never again hear him tell me he loved me.

I physically shuddered at the memory, and Caitlin noticed.

'Mrs. Weasley-'

For some reason Caitlin had always ignored my insistence that she call me Hermione, but maybe the poor girl couldn't bring herself to do it in this sort of situation.

'-I tried to help, b…but they wouldn't let me. Th…they wouldn't let me help h…him.'

'I know Caitlin,' I managed to choke out. 'I know you tried, but you need to tell me…is he still alive?'

I hated having to ask that question. I had only ever imagined having to ask it in my nightmares. On those nights I normally relived Ron's death and then found out my son had been taken away from me too.

She looked me directly in the eye. 'Yes. He's alive. They managed to stabilise him and replenish his blood with potions and spells. They wouldn't tell me anything else because I'm not…not family. I suppose they shouldn't have told me what they did, but I wouldn't leave them alone until they told me something. I…I hope you don't mind.'

'Caitlin, if it had been me, I'd have done the same thing. I don't mind at all. Josh loves you, and because of that, you're like family to me anyway. You have as much right to know as anyone.'

She dissolved into tears and I pulled her into a hug. My heart and my conscience were raging a silent war. My heart was pulling me towards the fireplace so I could immediately floo to Saint Mungo's to see my son, but my mind was telling me Caitlin needed another minute, and she needed the comfort she had been missing since she was pushed aside by more experienced Healers.

When her tears and sobs had subsided once more I pulled back from her.

'Come on, we need to get to the hospital and see Josh.'

She wiped her face and stepped back from me.

'I er…I don't want to intrude. You go ahead. I'll go and see him later.'

'Don't be ridiculous! What did I just say?'

I pulled on the shoes I had – for once – haphazardly left in the middle of the lounge floor and picked up my cloak from the back of the sofa.

I threw some floo powder into the fireplace and we left for Saint Mungo's.

In the next few minutes we were shepherded through various corridors to get to the ward Josh was on. As we stood outside the ward I was told what had happened to Josh. He had been hit with a more severe form of Sectumsempra and had sustained severe injuries to his chest, arms and legs. At one point on his shoulder the curse had buried deep within his flesh causing a huge amount of blood loss, which only added to the blood he was losing from every other wound on his body.

I somehow managed to control my breathing throughout their descriptions and then managed to ask if I could see my son.

'I'll wait here,' Caitlin said quietly.

I pushed through the double doors and walked towards Josh's bed. He was sat up but he was staring at his bandaged hands.

'Josh,' I said to him. He didn't move, he just kept staring at his hands.

'He still might be suffering a little from shock. We gave him a potion to counter it, but he's been through a lot. It may take some time.'

'Thank you,' I said to the Healer. 'Do you mind if we have some time alone?'

'Of course.'

The Healer left and I perched on the edge of Josh's bed.

I looked at him, I hated how pale he looked and for once I wished his hair wasn't the vibrant colour it was, it made him look ten times worse. I moved from the edge of his bed and sat down on the chair to his right. Although he didn't say anything he watched me move and then looked back at his hands in his lap.

'Mum…I…I need to tell you something,' he said, catching me slightly off guard. His voice was rough and he looked as though he was fighting back tears.

'Okay,' I replied softly, not wanting to press him. I was just glad he was talking at all.

'When I was laying there…on the floor…I…' he cleared his throat and swallowed. 'I blacked out, I think from the blood loss, I doubt there was another reason – I wasn't feeling much pain so I don't think it could have been that – anyway…I…I think I…'

A tear fell down his cheek, which he hastily wiped away with the back of his bandaged hand.

I felt tears starting to form in my eyes but I willed myself not to cry. I didn't want to give Josh any reason to stop talking. Apparently he wasn't comfortable with the way he was telling me what he needed to say, because he changed tack.

'You know how we don't know what happens when we die? We hope that there is a better world where we go to and live out eternity in, but no one knows?'

I didn't answer him; I didn't think I could without starting to cry.

'Well I now know there is one.'

His words hung in the air between us and I stared at him.

'You what?' I managed to croak out.

'I blacked out, and then there were these lights, loads of coloured lights, like…like when the sun bounces off crystal, you know? They surrounded me and then they disappeared. There was nothing but I was calm and I was peaceful. I could still think and I could still see, even though there wasn't anything _to_ see and I wasn't frightened or scared, I knew everything was going to be alright.'

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Was my son telling me what I thought he was telling me? I couldn't help it, tears fell from both of my eyes, and I made no attempt to stop them.

'It was then that I heard something, like someone was clearing their throat as if they were about to speak, and I turned round, well I think I did, I don't think I had a real body as it were, but in my head I turned round and I saw this…shadow moving towards me. As it came towards me it seemed to look more like a person, but it wasn't a solid form.'

He took a deep breath. I realised I was holding mine and tried to breathe normally again.

'It was then that this…person…said…said my name. Mum…it…it was dad.'

His words hit me but I didn't take them in, before I had chance to say anything, Josh continued. He took a quick glance at me and I think he decided it was best that he kept talking.

'He er…he came up to me and it felt like he put a hand on my shoulder. It was like he was energy, and it was constantly moving but every so often I'd see his eyes, or his nose properly, and they were the same as the pictures we have of him. He told me not to be frightened. I asked him if I was dead and he smiled – I saw his smile, it was just like I'd seen in the photos – he said I wasn't dead, I was kind of halfway there, but he'd been sent to send me back to my body because it wasn't my time.'

A sob caught in my throat but I swallowed it before I made a very undignified sound that would more than likely stop Josh telling his tale.

'He said…he said he was…more proud of me than I could imagine, and he told me to tell you that he was unbelievably proud of you for bringing me up the way you have.'

Those words sent my composure crumbling to the ground and I sobbed into my hands. My whole body shook as an ache of longing filled me, overwhelmed me. It was like I had lost him all over again.

The next thing I knew Josh was lifting me up out of my chair and wrapping his arms around me. The fact that he shouldn't have been standing after his ordeal didn't enter my mind, he wouldn't have taken any notice of me if I had said anything, not that I was in any fit state to string two words together.

'Mum he…he didn't say much more but these feelings overtook me; it was like he was showing me the way he felt…without words. I felt…'

He swallowed down his own sobs and carried on.

'I felt…so…so unbelievably loved,' he was crying now, 'and I felt how he felt – _feels_ about you. He is so proud of you, and he loves you so much. He didn't say much else but it's like…it's like he knew you'd be a bit sceptical, although by the looks of things you believe me-'

My sobs subsided slightly. _Was_ this real? Or had Josh just had a dream whilst lying unconscious?

'He er…he showed me a memory he had of seeing you, just after I was born. You were holding me but you hadn't decided on a name for me yet. I was looking at us from above, and I was feeling what he was feeling and I was hearing what he was thinking, and-'

He pulled back from me and took my hands from in front of my eyes so he was looking directly at me.

'He was practically begging you not to call me Michael, and to call me Joshua instead. Apparently he couldn't help but think of Michael Corner…whoever he is. I got the impression he didn't like him.'

Despite the sorrow still burning inside me I laughed. It was a relief to know that it was all true. It had to be. I'd never told Josh about the other names I was considering calling him, and I'd never mentioned Michael Corner to him. How else would he know that name?

'So now you know I'm telling the truth. After that he just said it was time for me to go back and that he'd see me when it was…when it _was_ my time. I wanted to talk to him, to say something to stop him from leaving or to ask him for a few more minutes with him, but I couldn't say anything. He knew what I wanted to say though, and he made me understand that I'd already spent too long there, my place was back here with you and the rest of our family.'

I looked at him and a thought flashed through my mind.

'Is he-' I started, but Josh cut me off.

'He's fine, he's at peace. He wasn't at first, he was angry for a long time for being taken, but he's not now. He knew you'd ask, so he let me know. He's happy.'

That was all I cared about. Ron was happy, wherever he was, he was happy and I would see him again. Ron was happy and my son was safe.

My sobbing stopped and I wiped my face with my hands.

'Are you alright?' Josh asked cautiously.

'Yeah, I think so…well…actually, I'm not sure, but I will be. _We_ will be.'

Josh smiled and carefully got back into bed. He didn't wince, I can only presume the pain relief was still working on him.

'Caitlin's outside,' I said once he was settled. 'I'll go and tell her you want to see her.'

'Thanks mum. He-'

I stopped my retreat from his bed and looked at him puzzled. He had shut his eyes and was breathing deeply as if trying to concentrate on a fading memory. He opened his eyes and smiled.

'He er…likes her. He let me know. He thinks I made a good choice, and he thinks she's good for me.'

A puzzled expression crossed his face, but then he shook his head.

'What?' I asked with a smile.

'I dunno, I must have just…I don't know…a word just keeps popping into my head.'

'Which word?'

'Er…teaspoon!'

I couldn't help but smile. I believed what Josh had said before now, but that wiped out any trace of doubt I had that he had just imagined his father, and it was that, that comforted me. I knew he was happy. My Ron was happy and my son was safe. I smiled.

That was the fifth way I smiled - With relief, so many kinds of relief.


	6. Shocked and unbelievably surprised

**Chapter 6 for you all, just the one to go now and then that really is it with his whole series! But anyway you have this to read before that. So go read and then tell me what you think :D**

**Ta! Step ;)**

* * *

Chapter 6 – Shocked and Unbelievably Surprised

It was a Sunday afternoon and I was expecting Joshua and Caitlin around for tea, it had become a weekly occurrence now that they were living together in a flat near to the Ministry. It was small but it was cosy, and it was all they needed. They were proud of it, it was their first home and, miracle of all miracles, Josh seemed to take pride in it and therefore kept it tidy instead of dumping his stuff all over it. He was either proud of it or Caitlin had put her foot down. I had a feeling it was a mixture of both.

So when my son arrived alone at my house I was mildly surprised.

'Where's Caitlin, Josh?' I asked after giving him a hug and kiss hello.

'She's at home, just had a couple of things to do before she came over.'

There was something in my son's tone that had me questioning how genuine that last statement had been.

'There's nothing wrong is there Joshua?'

'Mum, there's er…there's something I have to tell you.'

If I had opened my eyes to his behaviour as soon as he'd apparated into the house then this statement wouldn't have taken me by surprise. He had only made eye contact with me once and he kept staring at the floor.

'What? What is it? There's nothing wrong is there?' I asked, instantly panicking; apparently I'd turned into Molly.

'Can we sit down?' he asked, trying to walk past me.

He might have surpassed six foot in height but that didn't mean a harsh glare from me didn't stop him in his tracks.

'Joshua, tell me what's wrong!' I demanded.

'Mum, the faster we go in the lounge and sit down the faster I'll tell you!'

He succeeded in pushing past me into the lounge and slumped down on the sofa. Merlin he could be a moody sod when he wanted to be. Just like his father.

I followed him into the lounge and sat at the other end of the sofa.

'Right, I'm sat down, now tell me what's happened!'

He sighed and rubbed his face with his hands before leaning forwards and propping his elbows on his knees.

'Will you promise me something before you do?' he asked in a low grumble.

I bit back a slightly harsh retort and settled for a firm 'what?'.

'Will you not shout at me when I've told you? Please…just try and stay calm.'

'I'll promise no such thing Joshua! I have no idea what you're trying to tell me, but if the fact that you're trying to calm me down before you've mentioned _anything_ is something to go by then I have a feeling you know exactly what my reaction will be already!'

'Okay, okay!' he replied. He took another two deep breaths. I think he was starting to feel sick; he had certainly gone very pale.

After thirty seconds of him turning a concerning, sickly shade of grey without saying a word, my impatience got the better of me.

'Josh, for goodness sake just tell-'

'Caitlin's pregnant!'

It was one of those moments when my mind just went blank. I couldn't say or do anything. I just stared at Josh and eventually he found the courage to look me in the eye.

'She's…she's pregnant?' I eventually asked, barely managing to form the words.

'Yes she is.'

'Are you…is she sure?'

'Yes, we went to St. Mungo's earlier today, she's seven weeks.'

It was at that point my brain and mouth started working together again, needless to say this wasn't good for Josh.

'Why weren't you more careful! You're twenty-two years old Josh, you're barely out of childhood yourself! How are you going to cope with a new baby? Especially as the both of you are still so new in the Auror, Healer programme! Caitlin's career's barely started and it'll have to go on hold for about a year. How could you be so stupid?'

During my little rant I had stood up and started pacing up and down the lounge, not looking at my son. Maybe if I had I would have noticed the dangerous shade of red he was turning. Unlike Ron this wasn't a common occurrence, it only happened when he was really upset or angry.

'Mum! Will you shut the hell up for a second! I know it's not ideal-'

'_Ideal!_ Josh you can barely look after yourself never mind-'

'MUM! _Please!_'

He took a deep breath trying to calm himself down. I made myself not say anything, but listen to him.

'I know this isn't ideal, but we'll manage. It's not as if we haven't talked about this. We didn't expect it to happen for a few years at the earliest, of course we didn't, but it _has_ happened and we'll cope with it the best we can.'

'Weren't the two of you careful? I thought you had more sense, Joshua.'

'You can hardly lecture me about being careful, mum; I was hardly planned was I?'

He looked at me and I glared back at him, I think he got the message that I was not impressed by his last statement. But as much as I hated to admit it, like most times when Josh said something that he knew might upset me, there was always truth behind it. He had a point, he had hardly been planned.

I took a deep breath, and tried to calm myself.

'Has she told her parents yet?' I asked quietly.

'Er, yeah, she told them before I came here.'

'How did they take the news?'

'Better than you!' he mumbled.

I glared at him but he didn't look at me to appreciate it.

'Her Dad went a bit quiet and then after Caitlin had explained everything he asked for a private word with me. Needless to say I was absolutely shitting-'

'Language Joshua!'

'Absolutely shitting it!' He finished with a defiant stare. 'But actually he was quite calm; he just wanted to make sure I was going to stick by Caitlin and not abandon her. Which I'm not!'

'Damn right you're not!'

'Mum, I said I'm not! I'm gonna be a dad, the last thing I want to do is leave her to do this on her own. I'm not like that! You know that! Even though I'm absolute scared out of my mind about this whole thing I will not abandon my responsibilities. I love her too much to do that! I'm sure as soon as I've stopped worrying about the fact that I'll be responsible for someone else, who is completely dependant on me for absolutely everything I'm sure I'll find the time to be happy about this!'

As much as he tried to hide it, I could see the beginnings of tears forming in his eyes. He was scared out of his mind and all I'd done was have a go at him, something he and Caitlin had probably already had done to each other and themselves.

'Come here,' I said quietly.

He looked up at me and gave me a watery smile. He took the few paces towards me and enveloped me in a hug.

I wrapped my arms around him and felt him squeeze me so hard it took my breath away.

I realised he was crying and shaking.

'Hey, come on J, calm down.'

He sniffed. It was like he was five years old again and he had fallen over playing outside. Unfortunately a wave of my wand and some soothing words wouldn't help this time. Well, the soothing words might.

'I'm scared mum, r…really scared.'

'I know you are Josh, I know. But you and Caitlin will be fine. You will support each other through this and then you will be the happiest people in the world.'

He pulled back.

'But I…I have no idea what to do, or anything. I don't know whether to get excited or not because it's still too early. I don't really know what to say to Caitlin either. I feel guilty that this has happened, and you were right, she's gonna have to take time off work and she loves her job. She's gonna hate being at home, you know how active she is. I just…we're not ready for this!'

I turned him round and steered him back to the sofa. He landed on it hard and I sat next to him.

'Josh, everything you just said went through my mind when I found out I was pregnant. The first thing I said to Ginny was that I couldn't do it!'

'That was different though, you didn't have dad, and you'd only just lost him.'

'I know Josh,' I swallowed the lump in my throat. 'But I did do it, I had you, and I think I did okay, but what helped me more than anything, was my family. You didn't have your dad growing up, but you had more aunts and uncles than…anyone else in the whole wizarding community I think!'

He smiled and wiped his eyes.

'That's true.'

'As much as your uncles all tried to be something of a father figure to you, it was then that they all became true brothers to me. All I had to do was think I needed help and one of them would be there offering whatever I needed on a plate. I think I can safely say that they will do exactly the same for you, and you have Caitlin's family as well. They love you like a son. You won't go short for help, Josh. Just don't be too proud to ask for it, please.'

He smiled at me, I was glad to see it was a genuine smile.

'I won't be, I'll ask for help, I promise.'

'Are you feeling better now?'

'Yeah I am, thanks mum.'

'There's no need to thank me, in fact I should be apologising. I shouldn't have shouted at you earlier, no doubt you'd been through every thought I threw at you and you didn't need me putting my two penneth in and making you even more scared.'

'It's okay, I think I needed them saying out loud to make them hit home.'

'Yes but I did a bit more than say them out loud didn't I?'

'Well, you only said them because you love me and care about me.'

He grinned and I couldn't help but smile with him.

'True, true.'

He stood up.

'Well I think I need to go and get excited about being a dad!'

I beamed.

'Merlin mum, I'm gonna be a dad!'

'Yes you are, and a fantastic one you'll be too! Am I actually going to get to see Caitlin today?'

'Oh yeah, I'll go and get her, then we can tell everyone else, you never know, we might be done by this time next week!'

'I'll see you both in a bit then.'

'You will, I'll go and get my fiancée.'

'See you-'

His _what?_

'_Your what?_' I screeched.

He turned round to face me with the biggest smile on his face.

'Oh, yeah, sorry, I forgot to say. I asked Caitlin to marry me and er…she said yes!'

He apparated on the spot, leaving me with his other bit of news for the day. I sat down and let my head fall on the back of the sofa.

'Well Ron, I think this means our little boy's officially grown up! I think I can safely say he's done us both proud.'

I closed my eyes and sighed, content. A smile slowly made it's way onto my face.

Then it dawned on me, I was going to be a grandma.

That was the sixth way I smiled – Shocked and Unbelievably Surprised.


	7. Without Definition

**So this is it! This is the end of the 'Seven Ways...' series, there won't be any further sequels, I think I've brought it to a good conclusion and hopefully you'll be happy! If there are any doubts in my readers' minds about my status as 'a complete sap' then this should remove all doubt!**

**Thanks for the reviews with this one and 'Cry' they really do encourage me to keep writing:D Cheers peeps!**

**Step ;)**

* * *

Chapter 7 – Without definition

It was official. Our son had grown up. Today I watched him wait nervously whilst her father walked down Caitlin towards him and then saw the look of awe on his face when she came into view.

To say the wedding was a big one was an understatement. It was huge, but then again marrying the Minister for Magic's only daughter was quite a big deal. The former Minister had retired due to health issues and Caitlin's father had been given the top job. Even before his promotion, this wasn't going to be a small wedding. I just don't think Josh was quite prepared for how huge it was going to end up being.

Their first dance together was beautiful and I cried my way through the whole thing, but with a smile on my face. And so now I sit at one of the large round tables, and watch my family, extended family and friends dance, sing and have fun.

I catch sight of Josh and Caitlin on the dancefloor. Josh handed over his very tired two-year-old son, Oliver Ronald Weasley to his wife and gave them both a kiss before Caitlin left, I presume, to put him to bed.

Josh slowly turned around, looking around the room. When he looked at me I smiled and waved and he walked over to me. He sat down on the chair next to mine and poured himself a glass of wine from the bottle on the table.

'Caitlin's putting Oliver to bed, I'm surprised he managed to stay awake this long.'

'I'm not! You never used to want to go to bed! You had to be falling asleep where you were sat or stood before I could get you into bed sometimes!'

He laughed into his drink and I smiled at him.

'Is Caitlin happy with how today went?' I asked.

'Yeah she is. Everything went smoothly, it was perfect. Well…I mean…'

His smile faltered and I took his hand in mine. 'I know what you mean. But he's here Josh, he wouldn't miss this for the world.'

He smiled a half smile. 'I know.'

He sipped at his wine and grimaced slightly. I laughed.

'For expensive stuff this tastes like crap!'

I snorted into my wine and managed to rid my lungs of that I had inhaled quickly, without making a scene.

'Yes…it's not the best, is it?' I said through a last small cough.

His smile slipped again, and he looked thoughtful, but not in a happy way.

'Josh, what's wrong.'

'Nothing!' He replied a little too quickly. I think he recognised the disbelieving look I gave him and he smiled again. 'Really, nothing's wrong, the opposite in fact, it's just…mum, do you trust me?'

I was taken aback by his question.

'Of course I trust you Josh.'

'Good, I…I have something to tell you.'

'Is Caitlin pregnant again?' I asked, only half joking.

He chuckled. 'No…well, if she is she hasn't told me about it!'

I tutted.

'It's nothing like that,' he continued. 'Well, recently I've been having these dreams, well I call them dreams but they felt a bit different. For one I remember every detail of them, no gaps or anything. And for another, you know how dreams make sense when you're having them, but when you wake up, parts of them seem ridiculous?'

I nodded.

'Well after I've woken up and thought about them, nothing's out of place. Everything is normal and…_right_.'

'Okay,' I replied quietly. 'What were the dreams about Josh?'

'Er…they were about…Dad.'

Of course they were. Josh always went quiet when talking about his dad.

'You believed me when I told you about that time he brought me back, and you still do, don't you?'

'You know I do.'

'Well, it's like that more than dreams.'

My eyes widen, I did not like how that sounded.

'No no! I'm not saying I was leaving this existence or anything! Nothing like that. I was definitely only sleeping, we checked. After it happened the first time I kind of knew that it was going to happen again, and Caitlin and I thought it was best to cast visual diagnosis spells on me. Caitlin stayed awake and nothing changed, I really was just sleeping. All I'm saying is, it felt more like, _that_, than it did dreams.'

I breathed, apparently I'd been holding my breath whilst he was explaining.

'So…er…' I started, not really knowing what to say.

'I need you to trust me mum, I need to do something but you need to trust me, nothing bad will happen to you and you'll be perfectly safe. I promise.'

'Josh, I don't-'

'Can we just go outside for a bit?'

'Er…yeah, if you want to.'

'I do, if you don't mind, I asked Harry to come to.'

'Well I hope he has more of an idea of what's gong on than I do!' I mumbled.

I was unsettled. My son needed me to trust him and I didn't know why. I do trust him, but when he started the conversation talking about Ron…I don't know. Something was going on.

I stood up and followed Josh towards the French windows that were open at the end of the room. He was a few steps in front of me and he put a hand on Harry's shoulder as he passed him. He gave Harry the smallest nod and Harry nodded in return. He gave his pint glass to Charlie and followed Josh out of the hall.

Harry waited for me at the doors and put his arm round me as we walked onto the grass, away from the happy sounds of the reception.

'Harry, what's going on?'

'Josh just needs to do something, don't worry Hermione. He's spoken to me about it and it's okay, I promise.'

I stopped and looked at Harry.

'The last time my son spoke to you about something it was about his entire career! Generally my son doesn't go to you before he goes to me unless he thinks I might have a problem with it! Telling me this isn't helping Harry!'

Harry smiled a relaxed smile.

'Hermione, you trust me and you trust your son. Now come on.'

He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards Josh, who was stood under a large Oak tree and looking at me nervously.

We stopped when we met him and he looked at us both before nervously clearing his throat.

'Mum, you're here because Dad wants to talk to you.'

I felt like I'd been hit around the head. My brain refused to accept what Josh had just said.

'You could have been a little less direct Josh!' Harry mumbled.

I opened my mouth to say something but no sound came out.

'I know this is strange to hear mum, but I know it's true. Dad needs to tell you something and he wants to do it tonight. You said you believed me about him bringing me back; well I'm asking you to believe me about this too.'

I had finally managed to form a sentence in my brain, but when I opened my mouth to say it, a warm breeze took my breath away.

Josh and Harry looked around them and Josh smiled.

'Yeah, I think he's ready.'

'I- _what?_'

Josh smiled. 'I said, he's ready. Have you never noticed little things like that? The lights flickering, an unexplained draft or breeze, the TV jumping?'

I thought about it. Yes, I had noticed the lights flickering occasionally, and at one point I did let myself believe that it was Ron. But when I thought about it logically it just didn't fit, and I didn't think it was healthy to cling onto a few sporadic light flickerings as my last encounter with my dead husband.

'So it _was_ him?' I asked Josh, the beginnings of tears starting to form in my eyes.

'Well, apart from when the telly blew up, he swears that wasn't him!'

Despite everything I smiled, Harry laughed out loud.

'So, are you ready mum?'

What a question. Was I ready for what? I had no idea what was about to happen and I hadn't as yet got used to the idea that Ron had been communicating with Josh and apparently wanted to talk to me.

'No!' I replied honestly. 'I don't-'

'Mum, just relax. Just hold my hands and close your eyes.'

I did as I was told.

'Try to clear your mind, like Uncle Harry can't.'

I smiled when I heard Harry's hand meet the back of Josh's head.

'Ah!' he exclaimed.

'Just because it's your wedding day doesn't mean you can take the piss out of your Godfather!'

'Anyway, as I was saying. Just relax and think of nothing. Dad'll do the rest.'

I felt more tears form in my eyes and took a shaky breath.

I tried to imagine that I was stood in a white room with nothing around me. I took a few deep breaths and managed to calm down.

The warm breeze started up again, but just flowing around Josh and me. The white behind my eyes intensified and then there was the odd colour. A red shadow moved from right to left, blue from left to right and then orange, green, yellow, back to blue and then they faded, to be replaced by a grey shadow. It got taller and moved towards me. I knew what it was by the way it moved.

It was Ron.

'Ron!' I gasped.

_It's me Hermione._

Was he talking or just-

_It's hard to explain, Hermione. You just have to think and I'll hear you._

I knew I was crying, I was hearing Ron's voice as clear as I had the night he died.

_**I just can't believe this. I-…there's so much I've wanted to say to you, but I can't think of anything now.**_

_I know, this must be very strange for you but believe in it. It is real. Before I say what I want to say to you, I'd like to tell you how beautiful you look, how beautiful you always look, and well, I don't think I ever told you enough, how much I loved you, and still love you._

_**You said it often enough. I never stopped loving you Ron, never.**_

_I know you didn't. This place, it lets you feel things that you can't where you are. I understand things I never thought I'd be able to understand._

_**Why you Ron?**_

The question entered my mind before I could stop it.

_Because that's the way it had to be, Hermione. I can't say too much about it, I had to accept it and you do too. It's just the way it had to be._

_**But it wasn't fair! None of this is fair! You should be here with Josh, Caitlin and me, dancing with me at our son's wedding! That's the way it should be!**_

_Shh Hermione, please calm down._

A warmth surrounded me and it felt like he was hugging me. In whatever form we were in, he was holding me.

_**It's just so unfair Ron.**_

_I know, I know. But I didn't bring you here to talk about that. There's something that I need to say to you, and there's something I need you to do for me._

_**I'll do it, whatever it is, I'll do it.**_

_Good, I'm glad. I need you to move on, Hermione. I want you to let yourself love again. You deserve to have someone who loves you and who will look after you and take care of you. Not that you need it, you can do that well enough, you proved that in the way you raised our son. He's amazing, I'm so proud of the both of you, but this is your time now. In an ideal world, it would have been our time, but it can't be. I'm asking you to move on from me._

_**But I **_**can't**

_Yes you can Hermione, I can't bear the thought of you not letting someone love you because of me. I know you will always love me, but you have a big enough heart to let someone else in there too._

_**Ron I-**_

_Please Hermione, you said you'd do anything for me, I'm asking you to do this for me and for you. You deserve it._

_**But what if I-?**_

_You won't forget me Hermione, how can you when our son's a double of me?_

I smiled.

_Look, I'm not supposed to tell you much more, it's breaking the rules somewhat._

_**Since when has rule breaking ever bothered you?**_

Laughter filled my head and I managed a weak chuckle.

_Yeah, okay, you have a point, but I have a feeling I'll get a bit more than a detention off Dumbledore for breaking these ones._

Dumbledore? Again, thoughts were going through my mind before I could stop them.

_It's not the time for that Hermione, one day you'll know. Just know that everything will be okay. For you in your world, and for you afterwards. I'll be waiting for you, but only when it's your time. I told Josh that and he understands. When it's time I'll see you again._

_**Wait, you mean you can't do this again?**_

_No Hermione, this is it. That's why I want you to promise me that you'll do what I asked. Please promise me you'll love again._

_**I-**_

_Please Hermione._

_**Ron I love you, and I always will. If you want me to love again, then I'll…I'll try.**_

_Thank you my darling. I love you and I will for eternity._

_**I love you too Ron. Thank you for giving me the opportunity to say it once more.**_

_You're welcome, Tell my son, my daughter-in-law and my grandson that I love them._

_**I will.**_

_It's time to go Hermione._

_**No, please, just a bit longer!**_

_You know I can't Hermione. Now I need you to take a deep breath and relax again._

_**I love you Ron, always.**_

_Forever and eternity Hermione. Forever and eternity._

I gasped for breath as I opened my eyes. My legs went from underneath me and Harry caught me, apparently he'd been stood behind me. My head fell back on his shoulder and I closed my eye. I felt Josh's grip on my hands tighten and I heard his voice from what sounded like a long way away.

'Mum! Mum! Are you alright?'

I nodded as best I could whilst my head was tilted back.

'Just breathe Hermione, okay? Breathe for me,' Harry said quietly into my ear.

I did as he said and opened my eyes. I focused on the branches and leaves above me and I found the strength to lift my head and take some of my weight back on to my feet.

'Slowly Hermione, slowly,' Harry said and I nodded in agreement.

I looked at Josh and smiled what I hoped was a reassuring smile, he looked scared stiff.

'Are you okay?' he asked.

'Yes, I think so.'

'Good.'

'You know what he asked me to do, don't you Joshua.'

He looked at me and nodded, never breaking eye contact with me.

'Yes I do, and he's right. You deserve it mum, you deserve it again.'

'He said…'

Tears streamed down my face again.

'He said, it was my…my time.'

'And it _is_ mum. Please do what he says, for him and for you.'

He chanced a smile and I returned it.

'As I told him; I'll try.'

Josh pulled me forwards out of Harry's hold and hugged me.

I wasn't sure how I was feeling. There was so many things running through my mind, but I couldn't help but feel a little optimistic. Ron had promised me everything was going to be okay, that was all that mattered. As for what he wanted me to do, well, as I said, I'd try.

Josh pulled back and looked at me.

'There was a reason why he chose today mum, he saw it as a happy point you could remember and take strength from. After everything that happened last month, it's a kind of…closure…isn't it?'

Sometimes I hated how articulate and, well, _right_ my son could be.

Last month Draco Malfoy had been convicted of various murders, including Ron's, and had been given the Dementor's kiss. Once he had been found and caught, he admitted to every single one, not wanting to give his captors the satisfaction of knowing they had forced him to tell them anything.

Josh, as well as most of the Weasley brothers had gone to the trial, but I hadn't. I didn't need to. I'd known since the night Ron died who had killed him and me setting off on a manhunt would not have helped me recover, nor would it have helped in Josh's upbringing.

But I won't say it wasn't a relief, justice had finally been served. Where Ron would be in peace for eternity, Malfoy had no eternity to escape to.

'When did you get so smart?' I mumbled.

Josh laughed.

'Oh, I dunno, must be something to do with my genes. Dad said I got it off him.'

Harry snorted behind me; I'd forgotten he was there. Josh laughed out loud and I joined him.

'He's happy mum, and you deserve to be too. That's all he wants.'

'I know.'

'Er…shall we go inside? You're shivering Hermione.' Harry said quietly.

I hadn't even realised.

'Come on mum, let's go and dance!'

I smiled and let Josh pull me towards the hall. The three of us walked in a calm silence. When we walked through the doors, Harry gave me a quick hug and walked off to find Ginny. Josh held out his arm to me.

'May I have this dance?' he asked with a grin.

'You may,' I replied, mirroring his grin.

We walked forwards, and then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I stopped and turned around.

One of my work colleagues was smiling at me.

'Hermione, may I have this dance?' he asked.

'I'm sorry Peter, my son has just asked me the same question.'

'Mum, it's fine! Really!'

I ignored Josh's comments, but then the faintest of swirls of warm breeze pushed me half an inch forward. I smiled.

'But after I have danced with my son I would be delighted to.'

Peter smiled and I turned back to Josh who walked me towards the dance floor with a smile on his face.

As I danced with my son I smiled. But to define that smile wouldn't do it justice. It held every emotion possible, including the slight pangs of fear I felt, but still I smiled. There was nothing else to do. Everything was going to be all right.

That was the seventh way I smiled – Without definition


End file.
